


Would You Offer Your Throat to the Wolf with the Red Roses?

by stellewrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dark Derek Hale, Dead Hales, Forced Bonding, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stiles, I explain it in the a/n, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulative Derek, Mates, My First Fanfic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles cries a lot, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampire Jackson Whittemore, chapter 2 has more direct references to non con tho, its nothing graphic but im tagging those to be safe in case people are uncomfortable, non con but its not really sexual stuff just happens without stiles' consent in chapter 1, probably ooc but its an au so, so go easy on me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellewrites/pseuds/stellewrites
Summary: "... I don’t want to cause any more trouble than I already have, and after speaking to that prick, I’m not really in the mood to dance or drink anymore.” He watched as Derek sized him up, looking him up and down.“Are you even old enough to drink?”Stiles sputters, “I- Well, technically, I- Listen, ok,” But the small curve of the taller man’s mouth cut Stiles off, making him blush."Come have a drink with me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so go easy on me guys, I'm a delicate flower & I cry quick  
> Idk what made me write this, I just suddenly sat down one day and decided to add to some of the fandoms I've enjoyed over the years, so I hope you enjoy this too!  
> Any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated, including friendly/constructive criticism.  
> I don't think I'm gonna continue this on any further, it was a bit of a struggle trying to get this where I wanted it under 5k, so I don't think I'm ready for anything longer than that yet.
> 
> Talk to me at my tumblr - cptnsteebrogers - if you wanna give me prompts or just wanna say hi.
> 
> As for the noncon tag, look at the notes at the bottom of the fic for more info on that, obviously I don't condone any of the behavior or actions written about in this fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not making money off of this

Stiles doesn’t know what he’s doing at the club on a work night, well, he knows _what_. Scott had his girlfriend, Kira, over at their apartment again and Stiles has had to fall asleep to them banging too many times this week already, so he decided to go out for a few hours until he deemed it a bro-safe zone again. What he should say is, he doesn’t know what he’s doing at this particular club. 

It’s definitely not known for being the friendliest of places, in fact it’s pretty infamous for the amount of drug busts, bar fights, and homicides it’s been busted for. And yet it still stands tall, for some reason, the cops (Stiles’ dad included) just can’t get it closed, no matter how many incidents are reported happening there weekly. Stiles thinks his dad exaggerates the amount of arrests he claims to make from this place alone for drama in his stories from work. Though Stiles will admit that some of the rumours he’s heard from other people, namely Scott, have made the place sound pretty rough around the edges to say the least. 

_The Jungle_ was aptly named as it could get pretty wild on some nights (not that Stiles would know since he was only 20 and was rarely successful at sneaking into bars or clubs – perks of a cop parent). He would’ve thought it’d be much harder to get into such an elite bar, especially a bar that catered towards Supernatural more than Human clientele, but apparently, they were pretty lenient on letting minors in to drink. That really should’ve given Stiles a heads up that this isn’t the sort of place where you waste time while your best friend spends some quality time with his girlfriend, but Stiles was already inside the notorious club and was way too curious to leave so soon. 

Instead he headed over to the bar and ordered a beer – he wasn’t here to get wasted. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his heart rate suddenly raised, Stiles tried to stay calm as he felt a predatory gaze upon his back. As casually as he could, he turned to face out towards the crowd of bodies on the dance floor to see if he could find who was watching him. Cold, blue eyes met his across from the other side of the bar when he turned to his left, the man, Stiles couldn’t tell his age in this lighting, bared his teeth in a parody of a smile at him and raised his glass as the bartender passed Stiles another drink. Stiles sighed, he wasn’t really looking for anyone while he was here, but he wouldn’t say no to a free drink. He nodded a quick thanks to man across the bar and took a sip of his new beer, hoping the man would take it as the dismissal it was. It seemed that luck was not on Stiles’ side, as between one breath and the next, he suddenly had company. The man seemed to loom over Stiles as he leant into his space, his eyes drifting to the boy’s bare neck and wrists. 

“What’s your name, honey?” The man licked his lips, a hint of sharp teeth revealed almost teasingly. 

“Look buddy, I’m not really interested, ok? Thanks for the drink an’ all, but I’m not here to meet anyone new,” Stiles said, cutting straight to the point. He knew from past experience that some people just didn’t give up unless he put it plainly and a little harshly. 

“I wasn’t asking what you thought you were doing here, I asked for your name.” Stiles had to lean back slightly as the Super pushed into his space, practically hissing his words. Stiles stood up abruptly, this guy’s attitude turned sour way too quickly for Stiles’ liking, and he wasn’t keen on the idea of sticking around to see just how bad the guy could get. Leaving his drink at the bar he tried to push his way through the crowd to get away from the man, heading towards the dance floor where he hoped he’d be able to blend in with the rest of the crowd and lose the monster among the pulsing bodies. 

The blue-eyed Super was faster than Stiles though, and had a tight grip on his wrist. Stiles winced as he was pulled back towards the bar, the hand on his wrist holding him a fraction too tight. He could feel himself panicking, and gasped as he felt the man’s other hand slide to his butt. 

Suddenly there was a loud growl, and everyone in the club seemed to freeze, including the monster in front of Stiles. The heavy weight of someone watching him was on his back again, and Stiles realised the feeling from earlier couldn’t have been from the man in front of him like he’d assumed. 

He tried to turn and look over his shoulder at who had growled and gotten such a visceral reaction from the entire club as he heard footsteps get closer. He realised with a jolt that he wasn’t the only one shaking at this point either, he could feel the tremors run through the hands that were holding him hostage. Stiles was suddenly very curious and scared of whoever could get a reaction like this and what it was that they wanted. 

The rumbling growl came to an end and Stiles could feel the heat radiating from the owner of the deep rumble behind him, a stark contrast to the cold body at his front. 

“Alpha, what an honour to see you tonight. Can I help you with something?” His voice trembled, his grip on Stiles fluctuating between clenching tight enough to grind Stiles’ bones and being almost loose enough for Stiles to pull free. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Jackson?” Stiles looked up at Jackson, his face seemed to lose what little colour it had when the ‘Alpha’ spoke to him. Stiles must have missed the message hidden in that question, but Jackson obviously heard it, or saw it on the speaker’s face, as he immediately began stuttering out an explanation. 

“I- I didn’t know he was yours, Alpha, he’s unmarked. I just figured he was new meat, a free for all, you know?” Derek snarled, causing Jackson to look down at where he was still holding onto Stiles before he ripped his hands away as if he’d been burnt. “I didn’t mean anything by it Alpha Hale, I swear! He practically _threw himself_ at me!” Stiles stumbled back from Jackson, rubbing his wrists and scoffing at how desperate and obvious Jackson’s lies started to sound. A hand came up and steadied him before he tripped into the solid chest behind him. Stiles was tempted to peek over his shoulder to get a better look at this ‘Alpha’, but figured he could wait until Jackson wasn’t in such close proximity. He didn’t like what the Super was implying; Stiles didn’t belong to anyone, especially not some dude he’s never met who goes by some dumb, old timey supernatural title. Only the leader of a town or city could be considered the Alpha, and Stiles knew for a fact that the Hale pack had a truce with his dad and the mayor, that the responsibility of the town is split 50/50, which meant no ultimate Alpha in Beacon Hills. 

Wait.

 _Hale_. Jackson called the man Alpha Hale. Oh, shit. 

Stiles is too busy trying to figure out why a club full of Supers would give some random guy the nickname ‘Alpha Hale’ (he doesn’t want to think about what it would mean if it actually is the Hale Pack leader), that he doesn’t see where two blue-eyed, beta wolves drag him off to in the back of the club, but the hand on his waist suddenly feels like a brand. He twists around, hoping to dislodge the hand to no avail. 

Stiles looked at the taller man in front of him. Derek Hale. Alpha, pack leader, co-leader of Beacon Hills, and apparently, fucked-up-drug-murder-club owner. Stiles started talking before he lost his nerve and got himself into deeper shit, Stiles didn’t take Derek as the most patient type. “I really appreciate the help, that guy was a total creep. But listen, I’m going to go. I don’t want to cause any more trouble than I already have, and after speaking to that prick, I’m not really in the mood to dance or drink anymore.” He watched as Derek sized him up, looking him up and down. 

“Are you even old enough to drink?” 

Stiles sputters, “I- Well, technically, I- Listen, ok,” But the small curve of the taller man’s mouth cut Stiles off, making him blush. 

“Come have a drink with me.”

Stiles looks t him as if he’d grown two heads, “Did you not listen to a single thing I just said? I’m leaving, I don’t want to drink anything, I just wanna go home.” He says, wondering when Derek’s arm had wrapped all the way around his back, effectively keeping him trapped against Derek for the time being. Stiles started to panic again, this guy was no different from Jackson, only it seemed as though no one would be stepping in to stop the Alpha of Beacon Hills. 

“Let me go.”

“Have a drink with me.” The wolf replied, relentless. 

“No. Let me _go_.” Stiles said more forcefully, looking around for help, as pointless as it seemed to be. Though with how this was turning out, Stiles would probably be better off without another stranger coming to his rescue. 

“Please. I just want to go home.” Stiles begged, his movements getting more and more desperate. No one seemed to even be looking at them, and the ones that were were smirking. Stiles should’ve listened to his dad, he should’ve never come here, he should’ve just overheard Scott have sex with Kira like a normal roommate. Oh god, Scott doesn’t even know he’s here and probably won’t notice he’s gone until tomorrow evening because of their job schedules. He needed to find a way out he needed-. 

Derek easily pulled him close, as if Stiles wasn’t pushing at him with all his might, “Easy, Stiles, breathe with me. This doesn’t have to be unpleasant for you. Stop struggling and just have a drink with me.”

Derek sounded almost affectionate as he whispered in Stiles ear. 

“H-how do you know my name?” Stiles’ heart was hammering in his chest, the reality of who he’s dealing with setting in. Had Derek only met Stiles tonight, or had this been a long time coming in Derek’s eyes? He needed to get out of here as fast as he could, he scanned the room with quick eyes, looking or exits, but instead noticing the patrons he ignored when he first arrived at the bar. The people on the edge of dance floor that swapped small bags of unknown substances (though Stiles could take a guess), then there were the couples in dark corners, or at least he thought they were just couples making out at first, now he could see that the man was crying and being held against the wall as the woman bit roughly at his neck. As he looks around the room he can see more and more of the rumours and exaggerated stories his dad and Scott had told him to be true. Fuck. Stiles was screwed, and apparently, he was being held by the owner of this fine establishment. Stiles doesn’t think his luck could get any worse. His best chance of leaving mostly unscathed at this point would be to play along with him and then sneak out, if that didn’t work, then he’d call his dad. He should probably call his dad immediately, but he really didn’t want to hear his dad say “I told you so and what the hell were you doing there, _drinking illegally?_ You’re only 20 years old!” He could hear it already and he really didn’t want to know if real-life dad’s face would go as red in anger as in-his-head dad. He tried to slow his frantic breathing, but kept his arms up against Derek’s chest, needing to keep what distance he could from the werewolf. 

“Ok. I’ll have a drink with you. _One drink_ , then I can go, right?” Derek’s expression didn’t change despite getting the answer he wanted, though Stiles noted that his eyes seemed to gleam. The werewolf started to direct them to a table hidden away right at the back of the club. As they moved through the crowd, Stiles noticed how easily the people parted in front of the Alpha, no matter how drunk they seemed to be. Some even tilting their heads when he passed, others looking at Stiles with hungry stares, causing the young human to shudder and reluctantly move closer into Derek’s side. 

Stiles was pushed into the booth first, making it virtually impossible for him to get up and leave with Derek blocking the way. He’d barely had chance to sit himself down comfortably when he felt puffs of air across his neck, the hint of a tongue teasing at his skin. 

“Wha- what are you d-doing?” Stiles stuttered out, hunching his shoulders up to dislodge the Alpha from his sensitive neck. 

“Marking you,” The werewolf replied plainly, starting to nibble at the pale skin beneath his mouth. “Don’t want someone else touching you like Jackson,” he spat the name out like poison, continuing to mumble against Stiles, “Need to make sure everyone knows you’re mine.” 

“Wait a minute! Yours? I don’t think so buddy. I said I’d have a drink with you, but I never said anything about anyone owning anyone!” Stiles tried to argue, but he didn’t think he came off as resolute as he was aiming for. His voice wavered in fear and his breath hitched when the werewolf grazed his sharp teeth especially hard against his Adams apple. He tried once more to push the man away from him, pulling Derek’s strong arms from around his waist and under his shirt and trying to move so Derek wasn’t looming half his body over Stiles’. 

Derek huffed, his patience wearing thin the more the boy moved in his arms, “Stiles, as soon as you walked through the door, what you want and what you’d agree to became unimportant. I know you’re thinking your dad can help you, but the Sheriff hasn’t been able to shut me or this place down so far, and that’s not going to change just because I’ve claimed his son. Legally, you’ll belong to me more than him and he won’t be able to do shit about it,” Stiles heard the unspoken _without my pack and I’s retaliation_ , “Now relax and enjoy yourself, baby, otherwise this’ll hurt a whole lot more than it needs to.” 

Stiles sat in silence, staring at Derek in horror. What he wanted – to leave and never come back – wasn’t going to happen. His dad couldn’t help him without putting himself in danger. Derek was going to claim him, and it’d hurt. 

“Why? Why me?” Stiles had started silently crying without realising, suddenly feeling too drained and crushed from the night’s events to bat away Derek’s hands as they came up to wipe away the tear tracks on his cheeks. “What did I do? I don’t know you! We’ve never even met before tonight!” Stiles started shouting, his last bit of anger giving him enough strength to punch at the Alpha’s chest, “Huh? Is this just a power play, you wanna show the mayor and my dad that the truce means jack shit, that you hold all the power?! Am I just a fucking pawn, wrong place, wrong time?! ANSWER ME!” He was hysterical, his sobs racking his body as he collapsed forward against the Alpha, exhausted. Strong arms came up around Stiles, stroking his hair and back, the man cooing in his ear and hushing him. 

“It’s not your place to know why I chose you,” Stiles sobbed harder, not comforted by Derek’s answer in the slightest, “Don’t worry, baby, you’ll learn your place soon enough.” Derek didn’t need to say what would happen if he didn’t, Stiles heard it loud and clear in the way the werewolf’s hand tightened on the back of his neck. 

Derek pulled the boy’s slumped form into his lap, moving his grip to Stiles’ butt and the back of his neck, “Listen, baby. I’m going to be kind and let you choose which side I bite you on, ok? Are you listening?” He shook the human slightly until their gazes met and Stiles meekly nodded his understanding, quickly lowering his eyes again. He could feel a low, pleased rumble in Derek’s chest where they pressed together. 

Stiles sniffled, clenching his eyes closed in denial, wishing he could open them and realise this had all been a bad dream. But when he forced his eyes open again, Derek filled his senses. Stiles wouldn’t make it five steps even if he could get out of the Alpha’s firm hands. He was surrounded and overpowered by a club full of Supers that looked to Derek like a King. 

With nowhere to go and no one to help him, he tilted his head to the right, baring his neck to the wolf. 

“Good boy, Stiles. See how easy this is when you don’t fuss? We’ll have so much fun together if you just stop fighting me.” Stiles clenched his fists at the condescending tone and smirk on Derek’s face, he was purposely trying to make this harder for Stiles. “Now, stay still and let me…” Derek’s voice drifted off as he ran his open mouth against Stiles’ skin. 

Stiles was shaking, he hated that Derek was making him wait, he just wanted it to be over with. His panic was rising higher by the second, until the werewolf stopped biting him playfully light and dug his teeth into the young man’s shoulder. Stiles let out a harsh scream, his voice going hoarse as Derek bit harder in reply. A low growl built up, until Stiles could only just hear his blood rushing in his ears over the animalistic sounds coming from the man beneath him. 

If Stiles had the energy to turn his head and open his eyes to look out into the club, he’d see that everyone had stopped to stare at the boy becoming their Alpha’s new play thing. It was a rare sight to see their Alpha claim someone so publicly; the Supers muttered amongst themselves, wondering what the fate of Jackson would be if the human had meant this much to their Alpha all along. No doubt he wouldn’t be getting off lightly going by the pure rage their Alpha had tried to hide in front human boy. 

“Though,” One fae mused to the woman she had been dancing with, “He seems to be taking some of his anger out on the poor human’s neck. It’ll certainly leave a very large, noticeable scar for years and years to come.” No one would dare touch the human now, knowing exactly who he belonged to.

\--- 

Stiles woke up in his own bed in the morning, still in his clothes from the night before and all over ache in his body. 

“Oh, thank God,” Stiles sighed when he saw where he was, “It was a fucking dream.” 

He grinned and started to sit up, wincing at the pain shooting from his left side when he stretched. He reached up and felt a bandage on the side of his neck, “ _No/em >. No, no, no, no, no!” Stiles voice was panicked and raised as he raced to the bathroom, checking his reflection in the mirror. “Please, no, this can’t be happening... Please!” He spun around when he saw movement in the mirror. _

__

“Morning, Stiles. How’s the mark?” Derek nodded towards the bandaged rea on Stiles’ neck before stepping towards him. 

“No! Stay back, don’t touch me! What are you doing here? Where’s Scott? What have you done to my best friend? Scott? Scott!” Stiles was quickly falling into a panic attack, his words falling over each other in his desperation to get answers as quick as possible, he needed to know Scott was ok. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if Scott got hurt because of him. 

“Your roommate is fine, he’s in the kitchen. Where I told him to stay.” Derek tilted his head at Stiles, holding his palms up and approaching Stiles like he would a spooked horse. 

“The kitchen…?” Stiles whispered to himself in disbelief, why would Scott stay in the kitchen after Stiles had shouted for him like that? The human decided he didn’t want to waste any more time _thinking about why_ and decided to go ask Scott himself, if he was where Derek said he was. He barged past Derek, the Alpha letting him by without grabbing him. He’d teach Stiles how to properly greet his Alpha in the morning once he’d settled a little more. 

“Scott! You’re ok? What are you doing? Why haven’t you called my dad already?” Stiles rushed over to Scott and looked him over with quick eyes, only noticing the resigned and sorrowful look on his best friend’s face when he heard his Alpha speak. 

“He hasn’t called your father because I told him not to. He’s a good beta, obeys orders without complaint, it’s why I’ve trusted him with you for so long. You could learn from him, Stiles.” Derek spoke from behind the human, his hands coming up to rest on his waist. Stiles didn’t fight it, he was heartbroken. His best friend, his brother, had been… What? Spying on him for his Alpha for the past however many years? Stiles thought he would’ve been out of tears after the pain he went through last night, but it was nothing compared to how this betrayal has left him feeling. 

“Stiles… I’m so sorry, I- You’re still my best friend, Stiles,” Scott tried to explain to the human, but he wasn’t aware of what Scott was saying, too wrapped up in his grief of losing who he thought was his best friend. His legs seemed to fall out from under him, but Derek’s hold on him kept him upright. He carried him over to the couch where he held him close, tucking Stiles’ head under his chin. 

“Shh… I know, baby, I know. This must be a shock, but it’s ok. Hush, baby. You’ve got me now.” Derek cooed into Stiles’ ear, before turning to a distressed Scott, “Call his father, tell him to come over immediately. I’ll explain everything to him in person.” 

Scott pulled out his phone immediately, ringing the Sheriff and relaying what Derek had just said to him, “He said he’d be here in 10 minutes. He didn’t sound good, wanted to know if Stiles was hurt,” Scott told his Alpha with a tinge of guilt in his voice. 

“Then he’ll be happy to know Stiles is fine, won’t he?” Derek replied, annoyance colouring his tone and a frown marring his face. He lowered his head so he could nuzzle Stiles’ temple as he slept, the previous late night and his sudden crying fit making him exhausted once more. 

\---

Stiles woke to his father holding a gun up at him. 

No. 

At Derek, he was in Derek’s lap, _again_. 

“Dad?” He rasped, his throat feeling sore. 

“Stiles! Son, tell me they’re lying, tell me this monster hasn’t- hasn’t bitten you…” John said desperately, looking at the bandage on his son’s neck with distraught eyes. 

“’M sorry dad… I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I- I should’ve listened to you and never have gone there-,” Stiles is cut off by a growl from Derek, his arms tightening their hold on him. 

“C’mon, Stiles, let’s not say things we don’t mean just to please dear old daddy. I thought you agreed we could be happy together, we could have _fun_.” Derek punctuated the last word with a soft scrape of his teeth against the bare side of Stiles’ neck. 

“Let go of my son, or I will shoot you, Hale. Consequences be damned,” Stiles’ dad raised his arm from where he had let it drop when talking to his son. “He didn’t want to be claimed, the courts will take my side on this matter,” He said with confidence. 

“What proof do you have that he didn’t want it? It’s his word against mine and a club full of Supers that witnessed him _ask for it_.” Derek replied smugly.

Stiles gasped, “That’s not true dad, I promise! I didn’t!” He started to push his way out of Derek’s lap, reaching out to his dad, but the werewolf was much stronger and kept him in place. 

“I know, son, it’s ok. I believe you,” The Sheriff tried to calm his son down, wanting to take him into his arms and hold him safe. He’d never hated anyone as much as he hated the head Hale Alpha in that moment, he’d taken his son away from him and there was nothing he could do and they both knew it. 

Derek grinned meanly, as if he knew what John was thinking. 

“Don’t worry, John, I’ll let you visit him. ‘Course, not at first, he needs to learn what it means to be claimed by me, where his new home is, and reminders of his old life will only make that more difficult. So, say goodbye now, it could be a while before you see each other again,” Stiles threw himself at his dad as soon as the werewolf’s grip loosened enough for him to spring free. The two Stilinski men cried into each other’s shoulders, their hands heavy and their grips unrelenting. 

But the Sheriff new it would be better to do what the Alpha said now that he controlled when they’d next see each other, so he let go when he heard the warning growl coming from the looming figure behind his son. 

“I love you, remember that. No matter what, I will always love you, Stiles, and none of this was your fault,” John swore, looking his son in the eyes, willing him to believe him. He knew his son would blame himself for this for years to come, but John knew who should really bear the brunt of the blame. Regardless, Stiles nodded along with his father, his teary eyes closing briefly as he rested his forehead against his father’s for a second. 

“I love you, too, dad. Take care of yourself,” _Please don’t start drinking again_ , he couldn’t bring himself to say it, but he hoped his dad got the message anyway.  
Derek pulled Stiles back into his side as Scott escorted the Sheriff out of the door. 

“You did so well, baby, I’m so proud. How about we go home now, huh? You can meet your new family, your pack,” Derek whispered to Stiles. 

“What about my stuff?” he whispered back, the fight had left him entirely after seeing his dad fail to save him. He was trapped, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make it easier on himself for now. He’d fight back once he’d had a decent night’s sleep. 

“Don’t worry, I already had my betas come and collect the stuff I think you’ll need. All you need to do is relax in my arms and I’ll wake you up when we reach the house, ok, baby?” Derek said, lifting Stiles into his arms and walking towards where he could hear Scott climbing back up the apartment stairs. 

“Ok. Do you promise I can see my dad again?” Stiles slurred, half asleep already. 

“That depends on how well behaved you are, Stiles. I don’t want to keep your family broken up, but I will if I have to,” Derek replied softly, glaring at the sad look Scott gave him as they passed each other in the hallway. 

He carried Stiles down to the garage where he’d parked his car the night before, and placed Stiles in the passenger seat of his car, gently brushing his hair out of his face, admiring how young and soft Stiles looked in his sleep.

Derek bared his teeth, he couldn’t wait to break him, piece by piece, just like Peter had taught him.


	2. 5 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was running. He didn’t know where he was going, only that he needed to get there faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people said they wanted more, so here we go! 
> 
> Tbh I woke up in the middle of the night and suddenly had an idea for another chapter, otherwise I don't think this ever would've been continued. I'm not sure if this is what people wanted when they asked for more (maybe they wanted more pack interaction, or some history on the au world, or to see Stiles' first week living with Derek), but this is all I've got. It's p short, but I'm happy with it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @cptnsteebrogers and talk to me about teen wolf (though be warned I've only seen up to 3A) or send me prompts. 
> 
> For info on the noncon that appears in this chapter, check the notes at the bottom

Stiles was running. He didn’t know where he was going, only that he needed to get there faster. 

He’d made a mistake, he shouldn’t have escaped while Derek’s back was turned. He didn’t have enough time for a decent head start, and without that the Super was bound to catch him. He couldn’t go home, Derek would look there first, he couldn’t go to Scott for obvious reasons, and half of the town were Supers and would just drag him straight back to Derek, the other half would take him to the police station to see his dad, not fully understanding Derek’s claim over him. As much as he’d love to go to the police, he knew Derek had people working for him there as well, and despite his dad being the sheriff, he’d just end up in Derek’s hands again within the hour. His peace would be short lived and bitter sweet. 

The memory of Derek explaining what would happen if he ran away and was caught sprang to mind, he had no doubts that he would be caught, Derek was an Alpha werewolf, but he couldn’t make himself stop running after he’d started. He was putting off the punishment he knew was coming, but by running further away he was just making it worse for himself. 

He shouldn’t have run, but he couldn’t stand the idea of spending even a single second longer with that rapist son of a bitch, pretending they were some lovey-dovey couple. He had to get out for his own sanity, and since no one else was going to help him, Stiles had to do it alone. As bad a plan that was. 

At the sound of a deep, furious growl and the pounding of quick footsteps, Stiles tried desperately to push himself to move faster. He’d barely made it a quarter of a mile from the pack house and he was going to be caught and dragged back to the Hellhole he’d been forced to call home and… And he’d be _shared_ with Derek’s closest pack members. He shuddered at the repulsive thought of being fucked by Theo. He had a sadistic streak a mile wide and wasn’t afraid to let Stiles know. He seemed to take pride in the looks of disgust people sent his way. Derek said he reminded him of a younger Peter, which is why he had made Theo his enforcer, knowing the role would suit his violent tendencies. Whenever Stiles was around Theo, the Were took delight in whispering directly into his ear, standing too close and breathing heavily. He’d tell Stiles about all the ways he’d love to use and hurt him, only quieting when Derek growled; growing bored of Stiles’ tears or becoming jealous at the way Theo touched him. Derek had had to put the young Beta into his place more than once when he started to act like he had the right to touch and own Stiles. 

Stiles’ feet were aching from how hard he was running, his lungs protesting the extreme exercise, causing a sharp pain to run along his ribs, but he couldn’t slow down, not with the threat of Theo and the rest of Derek’s savage pack closing in on him. 

He twisted his ankle when he stumbled over a thick, protruding root, searing pain shooting up his leg when he didn’t stop running. Though the falter in his steps was enough for his Alpha to catch up with him, tackling him brutally to the rough forest floor. 

Derek was half shifted and let out a low snarl in Stiles’ ear. With his knee pressed into Stiles’ back and a hand in his hair, he made sure Stiles wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Stiles whimpered at the heavy weight pressing down on him and pushing his face against small sticks and rocks, causing shallows cuts to form on his soft cheeks. Derek slowly lowered his face closer to Stiles’ and opened his maw, resting his sharp teeth against the mating bite on the human’s neck, settling his wolf’s need for dominance. 

“What did you think you were doing, Stiles?” he asked quietly, though Stiles knew it wasn’t because he was calm, he could tell from the way Derek was shaking with rage. The Alpha was barely holding on. “Didn’t I tell you what would happen if you tried to run away?”

Stiles nodded minutely, he wasn’t sure if the questions were rhetorical, but he knew how angry Derek could get when he didn’t answer him, though he didn’t risk angering the Alpha further by speaking without permission. 

“Then why’d you do it, baby? Do you wanna be fucked by my pack?” Derek’s tone turned sickly sweet, “Is that it, baby? My cock isn’t good enough for you, you need someone else to fill you up, too?” 

Stiles couldn’t hold back the cry he let out when Derek’s grip tightened in his hair, the werewolf yanked his head back and looked into Stiles’ teary eyes as the young man tried to shake his head in the negative. Stiles had witnessed first-hand how Derek would react if he thought someone was trying to undermine him or called him inadequate. It wasn’t pretty. 

“No, Alpha. Never, please… I’m sorry, I don’t know why I ran, please,” Stiles started to cry in earnest, the reality of Derek’s anger fully sinking in once he’d looked into his eyes. 

_Fuck,_ why hadn’t he run _faster?_

“Don’t worry, greedy boy, I forgive you,” Stiles sagged in his hold with relief, but it didn’t last long. “But, you’re still going to be punished.”

Derek stood from his crouch and reached down to grab Stiles’ injured ankle.

“No, no, no. Please, Derek, please no,” Stiles cried, trying to tug his leg away from the werewolf. 

“Struggle all you want, baby, you know how Theo likes it when you get yourself worked up,” Derek said over his shoulder. He started to drag Stiles back to the pack house, uncaring of the state Stiles would be in by the time they got back. Twigs and leaves got caught in the boy’s hair and his hands as he tried to grip for purchase, not wanting to go back and face his punishment. His shirt had rucked up around his armpits as he was dragged, hindering his mobility further and leaving his back bare to be scratched up and rubbed raw. Derek seemed to be purposely dragging him over the roughest and dampest areas to make Stiles as physically uncomfortable as possible. He was taking his time, walking the longer route home, in order to let Stiles build his panic up more and more. 

He wasn’t going to be sharing Stiles with his pack this time, but he also wasn’t going to let Stiles know that yet. He was enjoying his boy’s gasping breaths and desperate tears too much. 

Derek disliked sharing his favourite things, but he disliked it when Stiles disobeyed him even more, so if Stiles tried to run again, Derek would be forced to let Theo play with Stiles a bit to keep the human in line, let him know that there’s always worse things out there. That he hasn’t got it so bad with Derek, if he would just submit for him. For now, however, his ensuing panic would be enough of a punishment until Derek could cleanly break his leg when they were back home. Hopefully, Stiles would learn then. 

He listened to Stiles’ pleas get significantly higher in pitch and a hell of a lot more desperate as they neared the Hale Pack house. 

“Please Alpha, _please!_ I promise I’ll never do it again, please! Just don’t m-make me… I’ll do anything but that, Derek, _please,_ ” Stiles sobbed. 

Derek dropped his ankle as they got to the porch, bending to pick Stiles up in a bridal carry. 

“Ok, baby, ok. I won’t, you’ll stay with me, alright? I promise. Theo’s not gonna touch you, _no one but me_ will ever touch you, sweetheart. But only so long as you don’t run away like that _ever_ again. You understand me?”

“Yes,” Stiles nodded against his Alpha’s neck. 

“You sure? You said ‘yes’ before and look where we are now,” Derek chided him lightly. 

“I know, I’m sorry, Alpha. I won’t, I understand now, I promise,” Stiles repeated, tightening his hold around Derek’s neck. 

“Ok, then, sweetheart. We’ll get you clean and then we’ll get you into bed. How does that sound?” 

“Good, Alpha,” Stiles said, surprised and relieved at the lack of a punishment. He was so keyed up from the adrenalin of running and the threat after being caught that he couldn’t think clearly and didn’t see the malicious glint in Derek’s eyes. 

\--- 

After Derek gently cleaned Stiles in the bath, he let him dry himself and get changed into a clean pair of sleep pants and a soft shirt. With a broad hand on Stiles’ lower back, he guided him over to the bed, letting him settle and get comfy before saying, “I’m going to bring dinner up for you tonight.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Stiles whispered.

“You don’t need to thank me, baby. How else would you eat? You’re not going to be able to move up and down the stairs for the next few months,” Derek replied, pulling back the covers and placing his hands on either side of Stiles’ lower leg. 

Stiles’ heart started to pound at his ominous words.

“What do you mean? Derek? What are you talking about, Dere- AGHH!” Stiles scream cut off his panicked questions, his hands scrabbled at the werewolf’s where they hovered over his broken tibia. 

“Don’t worry, Stiles. Dr. Deaton is already on his way and is gonna patch you up, so your leg won’t be too out of shape when it heals,” Derek stroked Stiles’ face, pushing back some his wet hair from his forehead. “You didn’t think you were going to go unpunished, did you?”

He paused, listening to his mate’s broken sobs and pained gasps. 

“Oh, baby, you tried to _leave_. That shit doesn’t fly with me, so now? Now, you’ll never even walk the same,” He bent forward to kiss Stiles sweetly against his sweaty forehead. He ran his fingertips almost teasingly across his mating bite, scratching lightly with his claws when Stiles let out an especially pained groan. 

“I’d take your pain away, but that would defeat the purpose,” Derek laughed. “I love you, Stiles. I did this because it’s what’s best for you, you know that, right?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles expectantly. 

Stiles nodded weakly, Derek didn’t like when his questions went unanswered and Stiles couldn’t take much more pain. 

“I know, Derek,” The Alpha narrowed his eyes, “I love you, too.” Stiles added a little reluctantly. 

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Stiles refers to Derek as rapist son of a bitch early on, suggesting at what Stiles has dealt with over the last 5 months.  
> Theo is also mentioned to be quite predatory and 'gets off' on Stiles being uncomfortable, when he's struggling and crying. Stiles also thinks about how when he's left with Theo, he always intrudes on Stiles' space and whispers about how he'd hurt and 'use' Stiles if he could. Theo's only ever stopped because Derek becomes jealous or bored, not out of any concern for Stiles' well being, as Derek also likes it when Stiles cries. 
> 
> Kind of inspired by Misery (you know which scene). Even though it was only when I was rereading it that I realised?  
> Also, fun fact: I originally wrote Theo as Peter, until I remembered I'd said he was dead in the first chapter. 
> 
> Hope you all liked it. Genuinely think this is the last bit I'm going to do for this fic, I don't know what to add, and I like the open ending because then you guys can decide if Stiles gets free or if he's trapped with Derek forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I put the noncon warning there because when Stiles goes to a club he's persistently hit on by a strange man who touches him without consent.  
> Later on, Derek does the same and kisses/licks/bites his neck despite Stiles repeatedly asking him to stop and trying to push him away.  
> He often pulls Stiles into his lap, even though Stiles is visibly uncomfortable.  
> Derek then bites Stiles, bonding them together forever, Stiles is coerced into agreeing to this.  
> Towards the end of the fic Stiles starts to reluctantly settle into the manipulative relationship with Derek. 
> 
> So, I kinda see the Hales being dead in this story, like ALL of them, including Peter. Like maybe there was the fire, but instead of being in a coma, Peter raised Laura, Derek, and Cora, but was still pretty fucked in the head. And Laura didn't agree with how dark he'd gotten, but he'd already corrupted Derek and idk maybe he convinced Derek to help him kill Laura & Cora or something and Peter became the Alpha until he got reckless and was shot down by a hunter? Which left Derek on his own to go crazy and he sees/hears Peter. It gets to a certain point when he decides he needs a new pack to survive and keep Peter's legacy alive, so he started turning teens and started showing up and running Peter's club, but he keeps his really dark side hidden. Like its only whispered about among his closest betas about the rage he holds inside, anyone that's seen it up close doesn't survive the night. But will Stiles?  
> Dun dun duuuun! But I don't know how to put that into more words, so I'm happy with what I've written


End file.
